thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie and Sam (episode)
Sadie and Sam is the eleventh episode of the first season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot It seemed like every day the mines at Brian Glen get busier. It really became an annoyance, the engines usually had to stay behind to shunt trucks back into their normal position before they could leave. It irritated all the engines, even the easygoing Celeste. "We need a shunter at those mines!" Exclaimed Mask as they were discussing the matter, the others couldn't help but agree. "Why don't you ask the railway board to do something about it?" Asked Garrett. "I bet Sir Topham Hatt has a shunter whose been a waste of money." Mask scowled at the mention of his former controller. "Don't mention that man, he's done anything good for me. Either way, I don't feel like having to deal with... another engine." "Rude, Mask." Chided Celeste, she could already tell he was rolling his concealed eyes. Suddenly, Garrett had an idea. "Why not have Vernon shunt? He's small enough!" Vernon was apalled. "What a horrible idea! How would you guys run the line without me?!" He barked. "It'd be a lot quieter..." Muttered Mask. Celeste sighed. "I'll mention this to the railway board." With that, the board made it's promise. Three days later, a ship pulled up to Grasmere Docks. "Special delivery!" Called Lizzie. "What is it?" Mask asked. "An engine." Replied an excited Lizzie. "Wait, two!" Suddenly, Lizzie lifted two diesel shunters out of the ship, the first one lifted strangely lacked a cab, but she gave a sheepish smile to Mask. The second one was quite different, she glared at Mask. "Ugh, a steam engine. I thought I was free after I left that steam railway." She groaned. As they both pulled up, some workmen coupled the sisters up. The cabless diesel still was being quite kind. "Hi, I'm Sadie. My sister, Sam, is in the back." She said. Mask didn't know what to say, besides one thing. "Why are you two coupled up?" "It's called a 'cow and calf'. We run together." Sadie explained. "Stop talking to that dusty steamer, Sadie!" Shouted Sam. For once, Mask was actually speechless. Wow. He thought. Lizzie and Mask both looked at each other when Sadie and Sam pulled out, most likely to Briar Glen Mines. "This can't end up well." Lizzie said. Later on at the mines, Vernon was pulling a train of trucks, he had heard of Sadie and Sam, thus he was a bit nervous to meet them. "Another steam engine?!" Exclaimed Sam as Vernon passed her. "How many are you?!" As the trucks were going down the winch and being loaded, Vernon waited. But, as he was leaving, he saw smoke coming from Sam. "Is everything alright?" He asked. "Yes!" Sam called. "No!" Corrected Sadie. "Shush!" "Sam broke down, can you take us to the Works?" Vernon grinned. "Sure." After Vernon delivered his train, he took Sadie and Sam to the Works. While him and Sadie were socializing, Sam remained silent. When they finally got to the Works, Vernon shunted the two inside. "Oh, hi there! What's your names?" Asked Frederick. "I'm Sadie, and this is Sam." Said Sadie. "Hmph." Sam muttered. Vernon chuckled. "See you later!" That night, the four engines were talking. "I feel bad for Sadie." Vernon said. "Sam had a faulty engine, it's likely she was just in a bad mood." Celeste explained. "I really don't care." Mask replied. "I hope you're right, Celeste." Garrett said, worried. In reality, he wasn't the only one... Characters *Mask *Celeste *Vernon *Garrett *Sadie and Sam *Frederick *Lizzie *Rustbucket (Cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (Mentioned) Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes